


i'd do anything for you (and i'll prove it if you'll let me)

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, I dont know how to tag things, M/M, Phone Calls, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: '"I'd do anything for you," Dream admits, keeping his voice low. Maybe if he says it quietly enough, he won't sound so painfully hopeless. But then he adds, "All you ever have to do is ask."George is quiet for a couple of seconds, but Dream can hear his breath catch. "Anything?""Anything," Dream confirms.He hears George shift on the other end of the line. And then comes his voice, softer now. "If I asked you to kiss me, would you do it?"'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 574





	i'd do anything for you (and i'll prove it if you'll let me)

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it again with this. uh. anyway. enjoy ig.
> 
> idk if i like the ending for this one but i liked everything else so-

Dream doesn't know how they got here, to this conversation. It's all hushed voices, soft words, and shaky confessions. Dream's heart hammers in his chest and his mind races with all the things he's ever wanted to tell George.

"I'd do anything for you," Dream admits, keeping his voice low. Maybe if he says it quietly enough, he won't sound so painfully hopeless. But then he adds, "All you ever have to do is ask."

George is quiet for a couple of seconds, but Dream can hear his breath catch. "Anything?"

"Anything," Dream confirms.

He hears George shift on the other end of the line. And then comes his voice, softer now. "If I asked you to kiss me, would you do it?"

"Do you want me to?" Dream asks. His heart skips a couple of beats at the thought of it. Kissing George. Lips pressed together, hands in his hair, in his jaw, on his waist— Dream can't decide where he'd want to touch first.

"Do _you_ want to?"

"God yes."

The words slip out before he can think about them, and he knows George picks up on both the speed and the desperation that drips from his tongue.

George goes quiet for a couple more seconds before groaning, " _Fuck_ , Clay."

They fall into silence again and Dream presses his hand to his cheek. His face radiates so much heat, he knows if he were to look in a mirror, he'd be red. He finds himself clicking onto Snapchat without thinking, tilting his phone to only show to the lower half of his face. He takes the picture and sends it before the nerves catch up to him.

George opens it. Then he replays it. Dream gets the screenshot notification not long after that, followed by a picture from George.

Any thoughts in Dream's mind or words in his throat are immediately pushed aside. George is attractive, that much Dream already knew. But here... George was something else entirely.

His hair's a mess, he's clearly messed with it. Dream wonders how it'd feel to play with, to pull. _Would it make George whine_? His eyes wander further down. George's face is flushed dark, red that spreads over his cheeks and nose and continues as patches of color down his neck.

Dream bites his lip as he reads the caption.

_'Just how far would you go?'_

"As far as you wanted," Dream replies out loud, screenshotting the picture and clicking off before he got too distracted.

"I want to know what you'd do."

"Wouldn't it be more fun not to tell you?" Dream teases. "I'll save it. It'll be a surprise for when you're here."

“That’s not fair,” George complains, and Dream can’t help the giddy smile that grew on his face.

“No?” Dream says. “You want to hear my plans in detail?”

“P-Please?”

And how could Dream ever say no to that? He shifts, leaning back against his pillows and setting his phone on his chest. He exhales slowly as he thinks. Dream knows that the pause must be making George squirm.

“I want to completely take you apart,” Dream murmurs, staring up at his ceiling and licking his lips. “I want to learn everything about you. Where to kiss, where to touch, where to bite. I want to know how to make you beg.”

George’s silence speaks more than anything he could’ve said in response. Dream chuckles when he hears George let out a shaky breath, followed by a soft, ‘ _fuck_ ’.

“I’d really take my time with you.” Dream feels a familiar warmth in his stomach that spreads with every new sentence and every new thought that comes to mind. He closes his eyes. “Work you up until all you can do is whimper and plead. Don’t you think you’d look pretty all marked, just for me?”

"Just-" George whispers. Dream's thoughts wander to imagine how George must look right now. "Just for _you?_ "

Dream grins and hums. "All for me. I can be protective. Possessive, I guess. I want people to see you and know you're all mine."

George whimpers.

"I've imagined hearing you say it. Late at night, just to me, hearing you say you're mine."

George stays quiet for a minute. Dream thinks maybe he's pushed too far, maybe George is uncomfortable. Or maybe he's so worked up he's struggling to think. Dream is about to speak up again when George finally talks.

"I'm all yours, Clay."

Dream stops. Everything stops. For a moment he's paused, blocking out all other sounds but George's breathing on the other end of the call. He tries to speak but can barely manage more than a flustered, " _W-Wh- I-_ "

George giggles and the sound is music to Dream's ears, and also the thing that snaps him back to reality.

"Fucking hell, George," He mutters, rubbing his face.

"Aww sorry, Dream. Did I break you?"

"Fuck off."

George laughs again although it's cut off by a yawn. Dream looks over at the clock and frowns.

"It's late."

"Mhh," Is all George can respond with.

"Go to bed, we can continue this in the morning."

He can hear the smile on George's face as he speaks, "You meant all of that?"

"Of course I did," Dream replies with a smile and roll of his eyes.

George goes quiet again. Dream worries he's fallen asleep and goes to hang up, but just as he goes to hit _'end call'_ , he hears a quiet, "Goodnight, Dream."

"Goodnight, George. Love you."

He ends the call before George can reply. He never expects the words to be returned, at least not openly, and definitely not after a conversation like this.

What he doesn't see though is George, in his room, smiling at his phone screen as he whispers back, "Love you too."


End file.
